Cherubim
"The Cherubim. They're hardly another kind of angel. They're the superiors of the Powers. And believe me, they're strong, petty, and arguably the last people in the history of creation you want as your enemy." : —Oracle, about the Cherubs Cherubim, or Cherubs for short, are a higher warrior class of angel, above Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Gate Keepers, but lower in status than Archangels and Seraphim. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. They've worked under the command of the archangels for more than at least 6 millennia. The Cherubim are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank higher than Powers, Angels, Virtues, and Gate Keepers. They are immensely powerful celestials who can overpower and smite high-tier demons and monsters. They are however strong enough to smite the most powerful kinds of monsters and have been shown to possess incredible powers, such as Holy White Light and advanced Biokinesis. Cherubim function as liaisons between Archangels and regular angels and, like the Archangels, their powers are imbued within them, and if they fall from or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. Physical Description As the third highest-ranking angels of Heaven, their true form is very intimidating. They possess a pair of two, gigantic feathered wings, which are larger than the wings of the Powers, as the Cherubim are their superiors. Exposing their true forms can install tremendous terror into even the strongest demons, causing them to flee. Powers and Abilities As a higher class of angels, Cherubs innately possess all the commonly standard powers and abilities of normal, low-tier angels, only at a higher level. Cherubs possess and are endowed with a great amount of stronger angelic powers. Unlike normal Angels, they don't lose any of their powers after they fall. Not only has he gained greatly advanced powers - including healing, resurrection, teleporting, smiting, slight reality-warping, soul-reading, psychokinesis removal and chronokinesis - while retaining all common ones, but are also independent from Heaven and can function with their powers independently of Heaven. This means they retain their full powers and angelic grace despite being a Fallen Angel and cut off from Heaven. "Falling" do not seem to affect them in any visible way. They are more powerful than humans, monsters and demons. Cherubs are one of the strongest angels in the Heavenly Host. At full strength, they are capable of fighting off and defeating three demons in physically powerful hosts are also capable of killing entire groups of angels. *'Immortality:' Cherubs, like any and all angels, by nature, can't die by any natural means of death and can live forever. They are not subject to disease and old age and are also impervious to bullets, knives, bombs, and any other conventional human ways of killing. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Cherubs never tire or get fatigued, one called himself petty. As such, they do not require food, sleep, or oxygen. *'Teleportation:' Cherubs can teleport anywhere to one place to another instantly, but like all Angels (but the Archangels), so long as there aren't sigil markings in the area. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength:' As a higher species of angel endowed with greater strength, Cherubs are extremely strong, more so than angels, as they exhibit incredibly higher levels of physical strength than common angels. They are capable of causally overpowering and destroying humans, priests, slayers, spirits, shapeshifters, vampires, demons, and even their low-tier angelic brethren with greater ease. However, against the Archangels and Oracle, they are completely inferior against them. Though they could still be slightly outmatched and killed by most Turok-Hans, they prove capable of standing up against them and they are also strong enough to fight High-Ranking Turok-Hans when other most angels are sometimes overpowered by them. Cherubs have also proved to be strong enough to lift at least 2,000 pounds, like a 1 ton anvil with ease and without effort and are able to rupture a stone wall just by touching it. *'Biokinesis:' Cherubs can (with a simple thought/movements) cause internal bleeding in humans and manipulate or influence a mortal's body, such as inflict pain down to the molecular level, like causing internal bleeding, removal of lungs, and implant hemorrhages. One Cherub inflicted Riley with stage 4 stomach cancer with a gesture. *'Telepathy:' Similar to Archangels, Cherubs can easily read the minds of humans, and lower Angels, such as cupids, and are able to judge a person's feelings by thought, maybe even being empathetic. One Cherub sensed that Mia was thinking of smashing a bust over him. *'Telekinesis:' Efficient telekinetics, Cherubs are able to throw objects and others away with a raise of his hand. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis': Cherubs cannot just create fire, but can generate, manipulate and extinguish it effectively. *'Advanced Healing:' Cherubs can and have displayed the ability to not only heal others from any severe wounds and diseases and even monster infections with ease, unlike lower angels he could do so without touching them, but they can also cure people of infections that will turn them into monsters. They are also able to heal and regrow cut-off finger on a human. On one occasion while healing a gunshot wound, a Cherubs hand glows though he usually heals without any visible sign besides the injury healing. *'Resurrection:' Cherubs can lift the deceased people from death, reviving/relieving them of former injury, even cremation, all without the aid of Heaven. *'Invisibility:' Cherubs can become invisible to humans. *'Advanced Smiting:' A Cherubs angelic killing touch is much more powerful than common angels. They can kill several various monstrous creatures with great ease by using this ability. However, more powerful beings such as the archangels, however, were immune to this power and could also extend this protection to lesser beings such as demons. This power burns out the eyes of the being it is used on and liquefies all of their organs. *'Regeneration:' If their vessel is in some way injured, Cherubs can regenerate very quickly, though wounds caused by angel weapons take longer. They are immune to Earthly diseases. *'Advanced Chronokinesis:' Cherubs can travel through time, with greater ease than lower angels, and they are also able to send others either forward or backwards through time and bring them back without having to physically be there with them, with the same ease. They can send others through time without having to travel with them as well. However, the further back they send someone, the harder it is to retrieve them. *'Reality Warping:' Cherubs possess mid-level reality warping abilities. They are able to, in one instance, alter reality, to a small extent. While in Heaven, they could manipulate the land to a much higher extent, for instance changing it from night to day, with a snap of their fingers. *'Memory Manipulation:' Cherubs can remove others memories, implant false ones or return them. * Dream Walking: Cherubs are able to enter the dreams of humans. *'Mental Manipulation:' By placing his hand on a person's forehead, Cherubs can and are able to manipulate, erase or restore a person's perceptions, memories, and minds of events, being able to create, erase or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. *'Soul Reading/Channeling:' By pushing their hand into a person’s chest, a Cherub has the ability to read a person's soul to check the marker had left there, see if there is a soul there and check/ determine the presence, condition, and state of a person's soul. They have also displayed the ability to channel power and siphon energy from a human soul or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance their powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate though, having been noted by Oracle as putting one's hand into a nuclear reactor and causing the person to explode should anything go wrong. This has to be done very gingerly and could result in the death of the human if done wrong. *'Enhanced Astral Projection:' A Cherubs wings are far more hazardous and terrifying to creatures such as humans, spirits, and other earthly monsters. While projecting their wings, their irises gain a deep and bright blue glow, their bodies emitted a powerful pinkish-white light and the shadows of their wings appear on their back. *'Power Removal:' Cherubs are able to remove powers from anyone, even empowered humans, but as a side-effect, that person appeared to enter a mentally-distant state which a Cherub warned could happen stating that if they removed one's powers, and they aren't sure how much of that person would be left. It is also a very painful process. Weaknesses *'Angel blade:' As demonstrated when Mia stabs and kills Zechariah. *'Archangel Blade:' Even more powerful than Angel Blades. *'Angel Banishing Sigil:' When activated, such a mark can temporarily banish Cherubim. *'Powers:' Even though Cherubim are their superiors, Powers are strong enough to fight and possibly harm Cherubim. *'Archangels:' As angelic beings found on the highest echelon of the heavenly host, Archangels can easily kill Cherubs. Raphael, who was much weaker than Michael, certainly enjoyed and took his time beating one cherub to a bloody pulp, effortlessly. Zechariah believed that when Michael came to give him a second chance, he was going to kill him and didn't even try to fight back. *'Seraphim:' As the highest order of angels, Seraphim can easily kill Cherubs. *'Turok-Hans:' Being almost as old as angels in general, Turok-Hans are able to slightly overpower cherubim. However, Cherubs are capable of holding their own against the Old Ones and are capable of pushing them back even when fighting two at once. *'Common Angelic Weaknesses:' They are vulnerable to Holy Oil, Heaven's weapons, etc. Category:Angels Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Higher-tier Angels